The present invention relates to a computer keyboard, mouse and VGA monitor signal transmission arrangement which uses three VGA monitor video signal lines and one added signal line to achieve transmission of computer keyboard, mouse and VGA monitor signals to a remote place, enabling the user to operate the computer from a distance
When a personal computer is used, it must be operated under an optimum working environment, and the working area is normally set within a limited area (for example within 20 meters) so as to eliminate electric wiring and signal attenuation problems. However, a complicated electric wiring becomes necessary if a computer must be operated from a distance in certain conditions (for example, the working place is not suitable for installation of a computer). In a regular personal computer system, VGA monitor signals include red, blue, green, horizontal synchronizing, vertical synchronizing, ID . . . total 9 signals (13 signal lines); keyboard signals include CLOCK and DATA; mouse signals include CLOCK and DATA (serial mouse includes three signals, namely, TXD, RXD and RTS). Therefore, there are total 13 signals, and total 17 signal lines are required. It is difficult and expensive to arrange total 17 signals lines for controlling the operation of a personal computer from a distance. Further, because keyboard and mouse (PS/2 mouse) signals are transmitted in two directions, a complicated bi-directional driver is needed. However, it is not easy to obtain a bi-directional driver for use in a long distance (several miles) signal transmission.